Light Within Shadows
by geegeepow
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has always wanted to be a hero. Of course, he knew that the chances of him having a chance at success was slim without a quirk. But what if one day, an unforeseen accident wakes up a dormant quirk, one that gives him many advantages over his peers. One that will assist him on his journey to be the Number One. YaoIzu Powerful!Izuku Quirk!Izuku Depressed!Izuku
1. Chapter 1

Not everyone is born equal. I learned this fact very young, at the innocent age of four. In my world, people are born with a unique quirk about them. Be it simply gills, or the ability to manipulate fire, whatever it is, some were stronger than others. I learned that your entire life is based around what quirk you have. My friend, Katsuki Bakugou, has a very powerful quirk. His quirk is called Explosion, allowing him to sweat Nitroglycerin and explode it. He became extremely proud of his quirk, and went from being someone I looked up to, to a bully. Don't get me wrong, I respect him, I just don't like him. Not anymore.

With the birth of quirks came a new profession. Heroics. People with strong quirks would defend the public against those who use their quirks for criminal acts. Villains. I always wanted to be a hero. Someone who could be respected. Someone everyone could look up to. My dream would never happen however, as I was born quirkless. I have no quirk. I have no unique traits about myself, no powers to defend myself again those stronger than me or defend those who need it. I am weak.

I kept pursuing my dream, despite those who would ridicule me and mock me for being quirkless. I ignored their cruel voices, the loudest being Bakugou, and I continued to attempt to become a hero. I kept up my studies, and worked out. I thought to myself, if I couldn't be a hero without a quirk, I will be the first. No one would stop me from achieving my dream. Except someone did.

"Sorry kid, you can't be a hero." In front of me stood the shriveled form of my idol, All Might. All Might was the number one hero, someone I watched save people for as long as I could remember. Here he was, right in front of me, telling me, a quirkless child, I couldn't be a hero. I shook, tears running down my face.

"Oh." That's all I said. I felt broken, alone. For all I know, I was the only quirkless person on Earth, so I thought, why should I even be here? I can't do anything. The sheer amount of terrible thoughts that filled my mind at that moment overwhelmed me. Without thinking, I stumbled backwards, the words of Bakugou filling my mind.

"_You wanna be a hero so bad? I got a time saving idea for you! If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life… go take a swan dive off the roof!" _

So I jumped. I faintly heard All Might yelling in shock, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to catch me. He was in his weakened state. As I fell towards the ground, I smiled. Everything would be over. No one would miss me. I was glad, the world would be rid of one more person, someone who couldn't even survive his own emotions. Everything went dark, and I was in bliss.

I opened my eyes. Everything was grey. I saw a figure running towards me. He fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. Why? Why was he crying? Did something bad happen? Words tumbled out of his mouth like a faucet, but I couldn't hear him. I felt bad. I need to cheer this man up. He shouldn't be sad. I looked down at where he fell to his knees. A body? Yes, a body was at his knees. I walked forward. So he is crying because of this? I need to fix it. I reached out, and touched the body.

The first sensation that came back to me was hearing. Crying filled my ears. The second was feeling, a strange numbness filled my senses. I smelled blood, and I opened my eyes. All Might? What was he doing here? Suddenly, memories filled my brain. I died. I saw my body. I touched it. Something was wrong though. I felt something coming from around me. I reached out to tug on it. I felt him gasp, as I looked at my hand. There was a strange red liquid floating above it, but my hand itself was pale white. Bone white.

"My boy?" All Might croaked out. "How?" I looked towards him. I felt even more sensations coming around me, the strongest right in front of me. It felt warm. Steady. I reached out for it too. I felt something fill me. Strength. Power. Energy. It was warm.

"All Might?" I croaked out. The man smiled, and helped me up. There was blood everywhere, surrounding a distinct crack in the concrete. I froze. That was me. I came back from the dead. I felt things around me. My vision must be playing tricks on me, because I saw a purple glow surrounding my hands, and a golden one around All Might, but if kept changing colors. Red, purple, orange, yellow, green, it kept changing between the colors.

"My boy? How are you alive?" All Might looked over me, checking for wounds. It seemed that nothing was wrong. No wounds, nothing. My uniform was ripped up of course, and blood soaked it, but other than that, I was fine.

"I don't know… but something is different. I am sensing and seeing things that are unusual. All Might, you have this weird glow surrounding you. It keeps changing between 8 different colors. What does that mean? I have a purple glow surrounding me…" All Might looked shocked.

"My boy, I need you to come with me." All Might said, but right after there was a large explosion. Smoke was coming from a part of the city. Instinctively, I knew there was a villain there. I began running towards it, not noticing I was running faster than usual. I came to the scene, noticing the slime villain from earlier that day causing havoc. I gulped. This was my fault. Then I spotted Katsuki. He was trapped inside him. _No, no, __**no!**_ I was not going to be useless anymore!

I knew I had to do something, so I ran past the tape and the heros blocking people, ignoring their calls. Instinctively, I felt something radiating from inside me and everyone around me. I pulled. I felt something break loose from all the hero's around me, along with the villain. It filled me with strength, I felt so strong! I reached the villain and jumped towards it, flying fast at it and punching it in the eye. It screamed in rage, flying back slightly. I felt something rise off my back, and I knew I could manipulate it. I sent it, condensing it into a ball towards the villain, as fast as I could. It pierced through it, scattering it much like how All Might did earlier, Katsuki falling from the wreckage.

"What the hell!" the boy shouted at me, as the hero's came running over. The quickly bottled the villain again. I nodded in satisfaction, and promptly collapsed.

I woke up to bright lights. I looked around blearily. Mom, Bakugou, and All Might in his inflated form surround my bed.

"Mom?" I asked. Suddenly, my mother jumped towards me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I am so glad you are safe! When they brought you here, they said there was blood everywhere and covering your back! Then I heard you took down a villain too? How?" She spouted rapidly. I blinked blearily.

"Um… I don't know? I felt a strange sensation coming from everyone when I ran in, and I was only thinking I needed to help. I pulled on that sensation, and felt extremely strong suddenly. I also felt a sensation from my back, and knew I pulled on that too. Suddenly, I could move it, so I condensed it and launched it at the villain. I passed out soon after. Anyways, I can understand why you are here mom, but what is Kaachan and All Might doing here?" I looked over at the two of them. Bakugou just clicked his tongue and looked to the side while All Might smiled brightly.

"I just wanted to say I don't owe you anything, stupid Deku." Bakugou said roughly, before storming out. I sighed, before looking over to All Might.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I also wanted to rectify that statement. I believe you can be a hero! In fact, you already are in my book! I also wanted to make you an offer. Would you be able to meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park tomorrow morning. The doctors said that there wasn't anything wrong with you physically, so I want to ask you something tomorrow." All Might explained, his bright smile never dissipating. I felt a warm feeling fill my chest, all the previous despair being replaced with a indescribable happiness. I smiled brightly, tears coming down my face.

"Of course!"

When I went home that evening, I was ecstatic. Not only was All Might asking me to meet him somewhere, but I also had a quirk! I mean, what else would explain being able to take down that villain and all these weird feelings I am sensing. I should test it out.

"Mom! I am heading to the forest for a bit! I will be back soon!" I called out, before running out the door. I noticed immediately that I wasn't able to run this fast before. Strength enhancement maybe? Once I made it to the forest, I began to focus on all these new sensations. It seemed that there was a steady feeling toward the city.

"Okay… let's see… alright, so those auras must be people…. But what is with this purple feeling aura around me? Hmm… It seems to be focusing inside of me…" I tugged on that feeling again, and watching in amazement as the skin on my hand split and a white spike popped out, blood seeping slightly through it. Normally I would be extremely squeamish about this, but I was too amazed.

"A bone?" I asked myself. The blood around it had a distinct red aura. I looked around, noticing it was getting darker. I didn't feel any fear however, in fact, I felt stronger, as if the darkness was empowering me. I noticed I could see much better than I used to as well. The purple aura was extending to everything. No, it wasn't. The shadows were extending. I tugged on that feeling, and jumped slightly as a dark sphere jumped up. I poked it, and watched interested as my finger sinked into the orb. It was warm.

"So, bone manipulation and shadow manipulation? What about the blood?" I looked at the red aura around the red and pulled. It jumped up, also forming an orb. "Okay, so blood manipulation as well… that seems dangerous. What about blood loss? Or the wounds from the bones?" I pulled out the bone from my hand and watched as the wound sealed instantly.

"Oh. Nevermind. Advanced healing must be a side effect. Wait, what should I called my quirk?" I thought about it for a moment. Blood, bone, and shadow manipulation. I frowned. That does not sound heroic at all! Okay… so let's go with… "Umbrakinesis."

I sighed. Not bright sounding at all. All well. I will still be a hero! No matter what!

I woke up in the forest. The sun seemed to be rising just now, meaning I was late!

"Crap!" I shouted as I rushed in the direction of the beach I was to meet All Might at. I noticed that the speed I was running at yesterday was gone, and I frowned. Come on! I focused on the auras of the people around me and tugged on them, feeling it pull away. I felt an increase in speed again and I made record time.

"So I can temporarily steal other's strength? I wonder if they feel any drainage?" I asked myself, before noticing All Might waiting for me. I called out to him and ran over.

"Midoriya, my boy! It's good to see you!" he shouted exuberantly. I smiled..

"All Might! What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, stopping in front of him. He deflated into his skinny form.

"I wanted to talk to you about your quirk. I also wanted to make you an offer." he said. I nodded in understanding. Afterall, a resurrection quirk isn't the most common quirk out there.

"Well, I did some testing last night… and I found a couple of things. I called my quirk Umbrakinesis, because I can manipulate shadows, blood, and my bones. I also found I heal much faster and am able to borrow someone's strength temporarily." I said. All Might nodded. "I also tested how strong my bones are now, and it seems they are on par with steel!" I shouted happily. All Might grinned.

"Well, that just makes me all the more certain you are the right person to make this offer. Midoriya, would you like to inherit my quirk?" he shouted. I froze for a second.

"What?"

"Well, my quirk can be inherited. It is call One for All. It is passed on from user to user, stockpiling power. It was passed to me from my master, and now I want to pass it to you! You are exactly what I was looking for! Someone with the heart of a hero. The fact that your bones are now as strong as steel and you have regenerative properties are just a bonus!" All Might said. "So, will you accept my power?" I looked at him. Joy filled every pore of me. All Might wants me to be his successor!

"Yes!" I shouted happily. All Might laughed.

"Alright, however, as of right now, you aren't the best vessel for my quirk. If you were to use it, while your limbs may not explode off, they would hurt like hell. So, here's what we are going to do. I am going to train you for the next couple of months to be a suitable vessel for One for All. Hopefully you will be strong enough to use at least 50% of it without hurting yourself by the end! Now, clean this beach!" he shouted.

"What!" I shouted right back. This whole beach? It was completely covered in trash, from just small cans to a refrigerator and a truck! How did that even get there…?

"Yep, I want you to clean this entire beach up. It will work every muscle in your body, and hopefully, as you are already fairly strong as it is, it won't take you nearly as long as a normal person. However, no using your quirk to help out. Understood?" I nodded. "Good. Now get to work."

The next couple of months were exhausting. I would wake up, eat a banana, head down to the beach, clean, eat lunch, clean, eat dinner, clean, head home, and sleep. Every day. For the next 6 months. All Might was extremely impressed I finished early, and we used the last four months training me in how to use One for All and Umbrakinesis. Today is the UA entrance exam, and I have never felt more prepared in my life! Also, working with All Might everyday has given me quite the boost in confidence. As they say, there is no better confidence booster than experience!

"Bye mom!" I shouted as I ran out of the house. I quickly ate the banana I grabbed as I closed the door.

"Good luck! I am so proud of you!" I heard my mother yell as I ran out the door. I smiled and ran to the train station, riding it to UA. The train was extremely crowded, and I ended up squished next to a black haired girl around my age. Now, I said I had a boost in confidence, but I wasn't confident enough to be unfazed when put chest to chest with a beautiful girl I don't even know.

"U-um.. sorry." I said as we stepped out of the train, blushing madly and looking away. The girl simply smiled.

"It's alright, though I was surprised we got off at the same stop. Are you going to the UA entrance exam? You look around my age, so…" she asked. I nodded.

"Cool! My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, I am a recommendation student. I hope to see you around and I wish you luck on the exams.!" She smiled brightly. I smiled back, my earlier nervousness slightly abated.

"Nice to meet you Yaoyorozu-san, I am Midoriya Izuku. I look forward to seeing you around at UA as well! Thank you for the wish of luck!" I smiled kindly, as she nodded. We began walking together, chatting. Internally, I was cheering. I talked to a girl without stuttering! Woo!

"Get out of the way Deku." I heard someone growl angrily and a harsh shove against my shoulder pushed me into Yaoyorozu, knocking her over.

"Excuse you Kaachan. Good luck!" I said cheerfully, ignoring his glare. He must hate the fact he can't push me around anymore. He doesn't scare me anymore either. I looked over to Yaoyorozu.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit hot-headed." I said as I pulled her put. She smiled while brushing herself off.

"It's alright, though I am curious as to why he would want to be a hero, he seems a bit crude." she said. I nodded, laughing slightly as we walked in. We were separated, as she had to go to the recommendation room. They got to watch the practical exam. A part of me wanted to do my best for her, but I shook it away. I walked into the examination room and took a seat. Present Mic walked out.

"Hello everyone! Can I get a hey!" no response, "Tough crowd. Aw well, welcome to the UA hero exam! We will be having a written test, followed by a practical! I will explain the rules of the practical after the written, so for the next two hours, I hope you enjoy yourselves with the test!" he shouted. I grinned. He was so enthusiastic for everything. The test was fairly easy, as I would spend nights studying.

"Alright! Pencils down! Let me explain to you the practical test now! You will be split into different blocks based on your entry number, where you will be fighting various robots. Your score is based on which ones you destroy and how many! One pointers, two pointers, and three pointers!" he explained. I nodded, taking notes, intently. Suddenly, another student stood up.

"Excuse me. There are four silhouettes on the board, but you have only mentioned three. If this is a typo, I am extremely disappointed. This is supposed to be the top school in Japan, and if there was such a mistake in our exam, then I am severely underwhelmed." he said, accenting his points with his hand. Present Mic grinned.

"Excellent observation. Of course, there is a fourth target, but they are not worth anything. If you have played the retro game, Super Mario, then this oppstical is much like the Twomp. You simply should just avoid it." he explained. The student thanked him and sat back down. I looked down. Block C. Bakugou was Block D. I sighed in relief, I didn't want him yelling at me the whole time.

We went to our gate. I noticed the guy who stood up and decided to go say hi. I began walking over to him, but he turned to me first.

"Are you trying to distract me? How shameful!" he shouted, waving his arm up and down. I frowned.

"I was simply going to say that it was brave of you to stand up like that, and good luck. But fine. Whatever." I walked away. The man looked to say something, his face slightly ashamed, but the announcement cut off anything he was going to say.

"Begin!" No one moved. "What, you think there will be a countdown in a real scenario! Get going!" That broke everyone out of the reverie, and in a stampede, they rushed through the gates. I quickly channeled One for All throughout my body, and rushed past everyone, forming a bone blade from my hands. I took some basics in swordfighting and hand to hand during the last ten months, so I was confident in my ability. I began cutting down as many robots as I could see.

"3,4,7,9," I counted, destroying one pointers, three pointers, and two pointers, indiscriminately. After a couple of minutes, I was to 50, and was quite pleased with myself. I learned to prevent blood from slipping through the cuts I make when using my bones, so as far as everyone knew, my quirk allowed me to make swords. Suddenly, I heard a large crash.

"The Zero Pointer! Run!" Someone shouted. I was about to follow their lead, when I heard a scream. I looked back, spotting a girl trapped under some rubble. Just like that time ten months ago, I felt myself running towards the Zero Pointer.

"What is he doing?" someone said. I ignored them, channeling One for All into my legs, going to my maximum of 56%, which would make me sore later, but was worth it. I also pulled on everyone's strength around me, increasing my bone strength with the energy I sapped. Now I won't be sore! I jumped up, extending my bone blade as large as I could make it with my current energy, and cut through the robot. I landed easily, my bones taking a large brunt of the impact, and helped move the rubble and picked up the girl.

"You okay?" I asked. Damn, I am a badass. The girl blushed and nodded, before the announcement called time. I sighed in relief and put her down. An old lady walked over to us.

"Either one of you hurt?" she asked. I shook my head, but the girl pointed to her ankle. The old lady leaned down and gave her a kiss, healing the wound immediately. I smiled. She was Recovery Girl! All Might told me that my fanboying was a bit obnoxious, so I had toned it down, so that's why I didn't burst into herestics.

Yaoyorozu met me at the gate, smiling softly. I grinned at her and we began our walk towards the train station. The girl I saved and the guy from earlier ran up to us.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much for saving me! My name is Ochako Uraraka!" the girl smiled, her bubbly personality infecting me. The guy bowed to me, sticking a hand out.

"My name is Iida Tenya, and I would like to apologize for before. I automatically assumed you were being spiteful and I apologize. I would also like to thank you for saving Ochako-san from the Zero Pointer!" he said, earnestly. I laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's no problem. My name is Izuku Midoriya. I simply wanted to help, so no thanks were needed." I said, smiling. They smiled at me.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, nice to meet you!" Momo said, smiling as well. Ochako got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, Midoriya-san, is Yaoyorozu-san your girlfriend?" she asked, winking. We both went bright red and started spouting denials, while she laughed. Iida just smiled at us and we began to walk together, chatting. I smiled. Today was a good day. I made three new friends, did well on the exams, and even talked to two pretty girls. Life was good.

**A/N So, I know I haven't been writing a lot lately, and I promise I will try to start writing more. I have begun writing quite a bit over the weekends, but not every weekend will have an update, as I will have some personal business occasionally. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my new fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, so there have been some concerns about me moving too fast in the story and the fact that I missed a lot of character development in the first chapter, and I apologize for all that. I just wanted to get the story out there as fast as possible, and I acknowledge the fact that I have miss many things and have gone too fast. I promise, I will be fixing many of those issue in this chapter, so I apologize if it doesn't make sense at first, but I will try to keep it slowed down. Sorry. I also apologize for the change in perspective, I just found 1st person too constraining for me. I will keep it in this perspective for the rest of the story, I promise.**

Izuku Midoriya looked over himself in the mirror. A lot has changed over the past 10 months. He went from being a scrawny, albeit with a bit of muscle, kid to being still a scrawny kid but with a chiseled physique. The biggest change was the fact that a couple of features about him changed with the awakening of his quirk. He looked over his features, still in awe that he had a quirk.

His eye color had changed greatly. It went from the lively green he was known for to a light purple, while his skin color had paled dramatically. It wasn't the bone white it was right after he revived, but it was still a good couple shades lighter than what it was before. Luckily, he didn't have any issues with sunburns though, as it seemed he had a strange resistance to it. He simply shrugged it off to his regeneration. His hair color also slightly changed. The tips of his hair were now pure black, contrasting well with the green. He found he enjoyed what he looked like, but was extremely nervous what his peers would think.

Yesterday, he was able to hide a lot of his nervousness and anxiety behind his excitement for the entrance exams, but now that they were gone….. He found himself about to panic. What if they thought his unnatural paleness was weird? What if they decided to outcast him due to his blood manipulation. He knows that his quirk isn't necessarily the most heroic. He was absolutely terrified that he would become an outcast again. He still has his mumbling habit, and was working extremely hard yesterday to not mumble during Present Mic's presentation.

Izuku decided he just needed to relax. He didn't have to worry about any of that until next week, when school would actually begin. He was fairly confident that he got a passing score, so he wasn't worried about that, but he was still kind of nervous. Aw well. Izuku decided that he would go and practice his sword skills. He could also experiment with his quirk some more. Four months wasn't much time for himself to focus on his quirk, as All Might wanted him to not be in constant pain for the school year, so they focused on One for All most of the time. He decided some practice was in order.

Momo sighed. She had no idea what to think about the entries. She knew who would succeed, as the recommendation students were allowed to watch (and secretly, she was glad Izuku got in). There was a lot of potential in there, but there were a few who looked like they didn't want to take things seriously, and some who just shouldn't be a hero, in her opinion of course. She remembered watching a purple haired child thing throwing grapes at the machines, and at first she was impressed, but then she saw him try to grope one of the female entries, a frog looking girl if she remembered, and was immediately disgusted.

She decided that she wouldn't think about it, and went outside to go think, maybe she would get some food while on her way out. She thought back to watching Midoriya fight, and nodded to herself. That sword generation quirk seemed extremely useful, and he was extremely fast as well. Maybe she should incorporate sword skills into her fighting style… no, she will just stick with the bo staff. She wandered off to the city training grounds, one of the few places in the city you could use your quirk in public. **A/N it makes sense to me, don't judge. **Immediately, she noticed someone was already here. She decided to leave and find a different spot, until she recognized the voice.

"Okay, so if my bones are able to be changed into different forms, and the density is that of steel, would I be able to reduce the weight as well to make myself faster…? I wonder if I could rapidly eject my bones as well…. Like a gun maybe…?" she heard mumbling. She giggled to herself a little. Of course Midoriya would have a strange habit like that. She decided to approach him, but was not prepared for what she saw. He was shirtless. He was muscular too. A thought popped into her head. _He was hot_. She blushed bright red and looked to the side.

"M-Midoriya-san? What are you doing here?" Why was he shirtless, she thought mentally. Midoriya immediately turned around, blushing bright red, and squeaked. She found it adorable, but was too… distracted right now.

"Yaoyorozu-san! I-I was just… erm…" It seemed that poor Midoriya was just as flustered, as he went and put on his shirt. She noticed there seemed to be some blood stains on the grass around where he was practicing, and gasped.

"Midoriya-san, are you hurt? Why is there blood?" she asked, concerned, a bit less flustered than she was before. Midoriya froze. Oh no. What was he gonna tell her? Would she think it was creepy? Would she dislike him. He gulped.

"Um… well… It's a part of my quirk... " He mumbled out. Yaoyorozu tilted her head, causing him to blush. _Cute_.

"What does it have to do with your quirk? It's sword manifestation, isn't it?" she asked. Izuku should his head. Should he explain it to her? She seemed to be reasonable… screw it. Time to take a leap of faith. Hopefully, she wouldn't dislike him.

"Iamabletomanipulatemybloodandbones!" he sputtered out quickly, before he calmed himself at her confused look. "I am able to manipulation my blood and bones as weapons." he managed out without stuttering. Yaoyorozu nodded.

"I see… that's extremely useful, but isn't that dangerous to you?" she asked. Izuku shook his head.

"No, when I did my quirk evaluation, they said I have around three times the amount of blood as a normal person, and I am able to expend some of my stamina to immediately regenerate it. It can make me really tired though. I also have a advanced regeneration, which allows me to sprout and pull out my bones to fight with no blood leakage or wounds." Midoriya was able to talk about his quirk normally now, as he was currently in nerd mode. He was in his zone.

"Oh, that makes sense! So that sword that you used in the entrance exam yesterday was made of your bones? How did it cut through those robots so easily though?" she asked. Bones would usually shatter against steel. Midoriya smiled lightly, still in his zone.

"My bones are made to be as strong as steel, though the density also increases, so I had to constantly work out every part of my body. It was like weight training, except daily. I was about to find out if I could reduce the density of my bones, as I believe it might make me faster. The downside however is that I would be much more fragile." he explained. Yaoyorozu nodded, thinking to herself for a moment. His quirk seemed to be much more than just sword creation. Right as she was about to ask more questions about his quirk, Midoriya gasped.

"Sorry! I am late to something. I apologize Yaoyorozu-san for taking up too much of your time! I hope I didn't interrupt your training or anything. Um… I have to go!" He sped off, much faster than she knew she could run. Maybe there was a strength and speed enhancement? She frowned, before deciding to train her quirk. She would think about the anomaly that was Midoriya later.

Midoriya frowned. The school asked him and Bakugou to meet the principal at the school. He hoped that Bakugou wouldn't be too pissed at him passing. He knew that Bakugou dreamt about being the underdog at the school, the only one to make it to UA. Now that Midoriya was also going, he knew he had to be cautious. He walked into the school and walked up to the principal's office. Bakugou was already there.

"Oh, there you are Midoriya. When I heard that we didn't have just one, but two students making it to UA, I was so proud! Though I was surprised that you were the other… anyways, I would like to congratulate the both of you, and I wish you good luck!" the principal said. Midoriya grimaced slightly at the murderous glare Bakugou gave him, but he ignored it as he went back outside. Right as he turned the corner, he was shoved against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I was supposed to be the only one who made it to UA! What kind of bullshit is this! How did you cheat your way in! Huh, stupid Deku?" Bakugou screamed at him. Midoriya felt a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"K-Kaachan, calm down. I have a quirk now, and I am sorry for not telling you. I ended up being a late bloomer, and only got it ten months ago. Now, can you please let go of me? Erm…." Bakugou let go of him, stepping back.

"How…? How did you get a quirk." he asked. Midoriya winced. He didn't want to tell Bakugou that he technically commited suicide because of his words. He had to though. He knew Bakugou wouldn't drop the issue.

"I-I took your advice, Kaachan. I took a swan dive off the roof. I commited suicide, and awoke my quirk." he said. Bakugou froze.

"_What?_" he whispered. Izuku took that as his que to leave. He felt extremely guilty. He didn't want to tell Kaachan, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to him. Bully he was, but stupid he was not. Bakugou knows Midoriya too well.

Bakugou had no idea what to think. He was smart enough and knew Deku well enough that he wasn't lying to him. So… he did it. He fucking killed himself. It was his fault. If he didn't have that quirk, he would've lost him. Bakugou collapsed to his knees, and cried, looking back at his actions. He almost lost his best friend. No, he lost his best friend years ago. He almost lost Deku. He needed to fix things.

Midoriya sighed as he went home. He would practice tomorrow. He walked into his home, and passed out in his bed immediately. He woke up early the next day. Izuku smiled to himself. Today he was going to test out a new technique. He quickly got dressed and grabbed a banana before running out the door to the training grounds.

Upon arriving, he decided to test out his hypothesis he had yesterday. He thought about his bones, the energy inside them, and thought about removing some of it. He felt himself grow lighter, but it was extremely slow. He frowned. He needed to be able to speed it up. There is no point in making himself lighter then heavier again over a course of a couple of minutes. Finally, he felt he reduced the density enough. He decided to test how much more agile he was. First, he jumped. He was surprised to find himself jumping over 8 feet high. But when he landed, he winced in pain. Normally, he wouldn't feel any pain whatsoever, but his bones are much more fragile right now.

His second idea was a bit more simple, if maybe dangerous. He pointed his hand, like a finger gun, and imagined the tip of his finger bone launching out. However, his bone popped out, but just fell. There was no momentum involved. He frowned. He needed to practice increasing the speed he sprout and modified his bones. Hopefully, he would be able to swap between dense and fragile instantaneously soon, and be able to make finger guns a lot more literal.

Midoriya spent the next couple of hours practicing his finger guns and bone manipulation. By the end of it, he managed to launch a finger bullet fast enough to bury itself inside a tree, but it wasn't quite a bullet yet. His control over his bone density was now fast enough to swap from dense to not dense in a couple seconds, but again, wasn't where he wanted it.

"So… I have practiced a lot with my bones, but now I need to practice my other abilities…. Blood and shadows… let's go with shadows… so what do I know so far…. I am able to sink into them and give them physical mass….. My control over them is limited by how much light is around…. My shadow will be the most important one… I will need to modify my hero costume… mumble.. Mumble.." Midoriya mumbled to himself, thinking of different ways to use his quirk. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Midoriya walked over to the shadow of a nearby tree, and sunk his hand into it. He imagined his hand appearing out of the shadow of the tree next to him. Slowly but surely, he saw his hand appear out of it. He wiggled it around.

"That is weird… but I could use that to warp places. It's like a portal!" he grinned to himself and tried to enter into the shadow. However, once he got his head through, he gulped. He couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything, or smell anything. It was complete nonexistence. He panicked for a moment before his eyes adjusted and he saw thousands upon thousands of lights around him. He decided to peak his head throw the closest, and found himself looking up from ground height by the tree. He grinned and dived back into the shadows, seemingly swimming around. He laughed to himself, feeling warm and protected. He quickly left to where he estimated his house was, instinctively knowing where he was. When he climbed out of the shadows, he knew he was right by his house.

He walked in, knowing it was around lunch time. He quickly through together some food and sat down, thinking over his experiences today. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Confused as to who may be visiting, he was surprised to find Kaachan there.

"Kaachan? What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked. Kaachan shuffled nervously, before handing him a box of Katsudon.

"I wanted to apologize. For everything. Deku- no, Midoriya, I looked back at all of the things I have said and done to you, and I want to apologize for everything. I drove you to suicide, and I almost lost the only person who didn't look at me like I was an asshole, even though I deserved it. I lost my best friend years ago, and I almost lost you. I'm sorry. I hope we could go back to being friends again…" Bakugou Katsuki was here, apologizing! Midoriya had no idea how to feel. Should he forgive him? He can't just forget everything Bakugou has said to him. He can't forget that he was the one who drove him to killing himself…

"Kaachan… I forgive you. But I can not forget what you have said to me. I want to be friends again, I really do! But.. how can I be friends with someone who ridiculed me for years. I am sorry, maybe in the future, but right now, I can't be your friend. You are someone I respect, however, and if you prove yourself that you mean what you say, I will give you a chance. Okay?" Midoriya said, knowing that there was no room for doubt and stuttering right now. Afterall, a hero always looks for the best in everyone! Katsuki nodded.

"That's all I ask. Thank you Midoriya. Um… would you like to train with me?" Bakugou scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Midoriya stifled a laugh, it was so strange to see the usually loud and boisterous Bakugou acting so awkward.

"Sure! I would love to show off my quirk!" Midoriya laughed. Bakugou grinned.

"Well come on then! Show me something badass!" he yelled. Midoriya grinned. Bakugou is still Bakugou, just a bit more nice.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week past fairly quickly for Izuku. He managed to increase his control over his bone density to the point where he was able to change between light and heavy in a second. It still wasn't instantaneous, and the second it took required concentration he might not have in a fight, so it wasn't perfect yet. His finger bullets were now able to pierce through the tree, so he was quite happy with that. He knew, however, that he needed the make it non-lethal somehow or get accurate enough he would be able to hit someone without killing or permanently crippling them.

Kaachan spent quite a lot of time with Izuku for the rest of the week, and he met up with Momo once or twice, studying seemed to be something they held in common. Kaachan was being much nicer, but was still loud and crude. He wouldn't downright insult someone, but 'nicknames' were common. Tomorrow was the first day of UA, and Izuku was quite nervous. He had no idea how people would react to his rather… unique quirk.

"Er.. I hope no one finds me creepy." Izuku mumbled, laying in his bed. He was extremely nervous to meet his peers tomorrow. Momo and Kaachan promised they would look out for him if anyone decided they were going to bully their little bunny. Momo's words, not Katsuki's. When Izuku asked Momo about the nickname, she blushed lightly and looked to the side.

"_Well, you often jump around, using your legs as your main fighting style as well, like a rabbit… and you are cute like one too…." _of course the moment she mumbled the last part both their faces went bright red and they looked to the side, deciding to ignore it. Izuku was quite surprised when he got his letter though. Apparently, he didn't get a 50 like he thought he did, he got a 110, as he got 60 rescue points, narrowly beating All Might's score of 109, which caused him to faint when he initially saw. That meant he was the highest scoring student in the school. Izuku grinned to himself, and decided to get some sleep.

_Darkness was everywhere. Izuku heard voices, mumbling. He couldn't hear much, but what he was able to pick out concerned him slightly._

"_Attack… Academy….. USJ…. All Might," of course, Izuku had no clue as to what USJ was, but 'Attack' and 'All Might' concerned him. He felt cold. He shivered. Suddenly, a booming voice shook throughout his whole mind, causing him great pain._

"_What is this! A mind reading quirk! Get out!" and with a violent shove and a freezing feeling of pure fear and dread, Izuku woke up._

Izuku awoke feeling nauseous. That dream was so real! He felt something running down his nose, and when he wiped at it, he was shocked to see blood streaming from his nose. He also tasted blood, and his back was soaked in sweat. He grimaced and looked at his clock. 6:00 am. He sighed and got up. He decided a hot shower might help clean him up.

As he stood in the shower, he thought back to the dream. He couldn't remember many details except for that cold and terrifying voice. He shivered. He hoped he would never meet the owner of that voice, as it terrified him greatly. It sounded so cold, apathetic and angry at the same time, a contradiction that rattled his mind. He didn't even realize the water had run cold until his mom knocked on the door.

"Honey? Are you alright? You have been in there for almost an hour now…" she mumbled, concerned. Izuku shook off his feeling of dread and called back.

"I'm fine Mom! I will be out in just a second." He quickly turned off the shower and got dressed, heading out into the living room. The sun was barely peeking out from the horizon. He decided he had plenty of time and made himself a western breakfast of hashbrowns and eggs. He sighed, knowing he had about an hour and a half until he was expected to show up to school. He quickly finished his eggs and called out a goodbye to his Mom.

Katsuki and Momo were already waiting for him at the train station, having met earlier in the week when Katsuki was training with him and Momo met up with him. They didn't get along, and they still don't. Momo thought Katsuki was way to brash and rude, while Katsuki thought Momo was a stuck up rich girl. Poor Izuku had to be the peacekeeper between the two.

"Sorry I am a bit late guys!" Izuku said as he called up. Katsuki huffed, crossing his arms, while Momo gave him a small smile. Izuku decided to refrain from mentioning his dream to his friend and Katsuki (he still hasn't completely forgiven him, so not quite friends yet). They got onto the bus, which wasn't nearly as packed as it was the day of the exam. The ride over was fairly uneventful, other than a weird argument between Momo and Katsuki.

"I am telling you, the zombie apocalypse will never happen!" Momo said, frustrated. Katsuki laughed.

"Of course it will! I mean, we already have someone who can manipulate his own bones, and someone who can make clones of himself out of Ectoplasm! What says there can't be someone who can raise the dead and make zombies!" Katsuki argued. Momo glared, before they continued arguing again. Izuku sighed and hung his head, tuning it out for the rest of the ride.

Upon arriving at UA, both Momo and Katsuki seised their argument and walked forward with Izuku. Izuku was panicking. What if they didn't like him? What if his quirk scared someone! What if Bakugou made a scene and he was dragged into it! Momo glanced over and saw how anxious he was, and reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze, calming him down slightly. Bakugou smirked and made a comment about it, causing them to blush and drop their hands, looking away from each other.

They arrived at the door, Izuku marveling at the size while Katsuki was wondering if they were compensating for something. They opened the door and immediately Iida walked over, his hand already chopping the air. Izuku smiled.

"Hello Tenya-san, it's good to see you!" Izuku said, causing Iida to smile and nod.

"I am quite happy to see you in our class Midoriya-san, I am excited to see if your strength of will extends to strength of mind as well in our academic studies!" Iida was as earnest as ever, and loud too. Midoriya smiled, glad someone other than Momo or Katsuki was going to talk to him in class. Suddenly, the door opened behind Midoriya.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice called out. Midoriya turned around. It was the girl he saved who came and thanked him. Uraraka Ochako. He was glad she was alright, as she seemed very nice when they talked after the exams.

"Oh! It's you! The purple eyed dude who destroyed that zero pointer! It was so cool! You were all like, blam, and pow!" she said, accenting her words with punches and a grin. Midoriya blushed and looked away, thanking her quietly with a small smile. Momo smiled and introduced herself to Ochako while Tenya started to yell at Katsuki for having his feet on the desk. Soon, everyone was seated though. The door opened once again and what looked like to be a giant yellow caterpillar was outside the door. It unzipped and out came a very disgruntled man.

"Eight seconds. It took eight seconds for you all to quiet down. Illogical. I expect everyone in here to be able to be ready for class before I arrive. I am Mr. Aizawa, and I will be your homeroom teacher." he said, looking down at all of the students. Izuku thought he looked familiar, but couldn't quite place him.

"Get you gym uniforms on, and head outside. We will be doing quirk evaluations." Aizawa said in a lazy drawl. Everyone looked confused.

"What about orientation?" someone piped up. Aizawa glared at the student.

"The teachers here have our own set of rules. Now, go change!" he said. Everyone nodded quickly and ran to get changed and went outside. Outside stood Aizawa, already waiting.

"Back in middle school none of you were allowed to use your quirks in your physical evaluations. This is illogical. Here, you will be expected to use your quirks daily, and will be trained to use them effectively as well." he explained. Aizawa looked to Midoriya and called him forward, asking what his farthest throw was.

"59 meters sir…" Izuku said, causing the man to nod. He handed him a baseball and told him to throw it with his quirk. Izuku gulped. He didn't like to be put on the spot.

"You are allowed to do anything as long as you don't leave your circle. Understood?" Midoriya nodded in understanding and prepared himself to throw. He quickly reinforced the bones in his arms and legs, deciding he was going to try to do his best. He channeled One for All throughout his whole body, to his limits of 58% (it increased when he was able to increase bone density). He jumped as high as he could, which was about 50 feet, and chucked the ball, empowering his finger with 70%, enough to cause bruising, but able to heal easily. He landed nimbly.

"605.3" the machine chimed, causing everyone to gasp. Midoriya grinned. He was quite proud of himself. Aizawa looked at him, slightly impressed.

"I wasn't expecting you to jump…" he said quietly. As Midoriya walked back, one of the girls chimed up.

"We get to use our quirks? This sounds so fun!" she exclaimed. Judging from the look Aizawa gave her, he wasn't in agreement.

"Fun…? This is the hero course. If you are here for nothing but fun, then get out. If you think it's so fun, here is a new condition. The last in the evaluation gets dropped, expelled. Understood?" he said. Everyone gulped. For the first even was a 50 meter dash. Izuku simply activated One for All throughout his whole body and ran, able to keep pace with Iida, and slowly pulled ahead, finishing just a moment before him, at a time of 2.89 seconds. The others got different scores.

Iida Tenya got 3.01 seconds

Tsuyu Asui got 5.58 seconds

Uraraka Ochako got 7.15 seconds

Mashirao Ojiro got 5.49 seconds

Yuga Aoyama got 5.51 seconds

Mina Ashido got 5.50 seconds

Bakugou Katsuki got 4.13 seconds

Momo decided to roll with making a scooter, ending up with 5 seconds. Izuku kind of tuned out the rest. The next event was grip strength. Izuku dominated this one, as One for All combined with extremely strong bones equals a lot of force, 630 kg. The only person to compete with him was Mezo Shoji, with 540 kg. Next was the standing long jump. This is where Katsuki got to shine, practically flying, the only reason he didn't get an infinity was because he wasn't able to hold it the whole time. Izuku got a distance of 84 meters.

Standing side step seemed to be the only thing Izuku didn't do great in so far, while a boy named Mineta was able to score extremely high, bouncing between his purple orbs. Izuku already did the ball throw, but felt the smallest, _tiniest_, bit of satisfaction when he found he out threw Katsuki, who was a bit grumpy. Finally, they did distance run, which Momo got an infinity on with her scooter, seated toe-touches, and sit ups, all of which were fairly normal scores for Midoriya. Finally, the scores were posted.

Midoriya Izuku

Yaoyorozu Momo

Todoroki Shoto

Katsuki Bakugou

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochako Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

Mineta paled, while Midoriya also paled, though for different reasons. Complete opposite reasons. Mineta was last while Midoriya was first, and both were feeling anxious about it. Aizawa cleared his throat, as Mineta started to cry and blubber at his feet, begging to stay. Aizama grimaced.

"What are you waiting for? Pack your things and get out of here." He said, disgusted with the little pervert. The boy cried as he got up and left. Everyone felt bad for him, but quickly moved on. They didn't have time to develop bonds with him anyways. Aizawa nodded to the rest of the class, and everyone went back to the classroom.

"You are all dismissed." Aizawa said with finality.

**A/N I am making Aizawa a bit more strict here, and he will be following through with his threats in the future. I believe he was too lenient towards the class, so I will be changing that. I am sorry for Mineta fans, if there are any, but he had to go. I will also be expelling two more people later, but they will remain unknown for now. Thank you for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku shivered. Aizawa was terrifying. Someone was expelled on the first day? Izuku's nerves were completely shot now, and we was mumbling quietly to himself. He knew he did well, but what if he messed up later on? What if he made the teacher mad? What if…

"Izuku!" His thoughts were cut off by a small shout from Momo. He grimaced slightly, as she looked over him worriedly.

"Sorry, Momo, just nerves. I can't believe someone was expelled so early. I guess a part of me is also nervous." Izuku explained quietly. Momo nodded in understanding, and walked in line with him out the doors. School ended for the day relatively quickly, so they were all heading home.

"It's perfectly understandable Izuku, I admit I was also slightly nervous during that, though I believe Aizawa has plenty of reason to be harsh. Being a hero is extremely dangerous and most people overlook that. I believe he is just making sure we are absolutely ready." she explained. Izuku nodded in agreement, his nerves calming slightly. Bakugou caught up to them, having to stay back for a bit after he insulted someone. Luckily it was just a warning and not a detention, but still. Old habits die hard apparently.

"What'd I miss?" he said, giving a half hearted glare at Momo, who glared back. Izuku sighed to himself, why couldn't those two get along? Waiting for them at the gate was Iida and Ochako. Ochako grinned, while Iida gave a polite nod. They five of them walked to the train station, talking about the first day of school in relative comfort, before departing. Izuku sighed, as we walked into his house.

"Mom! I'm home!" he announced his presence. Immediately, his mother ran down the stairs smiling.

"Izuku! How was the first day of school? Did you make any new friends? Did you have fun?" Inko Midoriya said excitedly, curious as to how her son made due of the first day of school. Izuku smiled, and the two of them sat down and talked about his first day, smiling and happiness abundant. After a meal, Izuku went to bed, happiest he has been ever since becoming All Might's successor.

~Elsewhere~

A dark figure grinned menacingly, bloodshot eyes watching his prey. They were so… delicious looking. The figure licked its lips, before jumping out and latching onto its delicious prey. The figure ripped into its prey's flesh, guzzling down the appetizing flesh of the couple who had no idea what happened before they died. The shadowy figure shivered in ecstasy, feeling their lifeblood filling the figures every pore. It grabbed the bodies and dragged them into the corner, biting into the flesh and crunching the bones of its most recent meal.

With every bite, it could feel the power from their corpses fill it, giving it more strength. But of course, this was merely and appetizer. Its true prey was much more filling than some weaklings. This was merely a way of attracting its new target. A hero wandering by saw this figure, and tried to fight it. They died quickly, fueling even more bloodlust and ecstasy for this being. Time to find more prey. More power for every bite.

~The Next Morning~

"_This morning the corpse of the pro hero Mika Daily, known as Dr. Joy, along with the corpses of a couple, both were found with bites and tears into their bodies. It is a mystery as to how they died, but police are-" _Izuku turned off the television, frowning. That was the fourth hero killed, and the eighth and ninth civilians killed this month. He sighed, before heading out for his day at school, after saying goodbye to his mother of course, silently wondering to himself who was causing all of these murders. It wasn't the up and coming villain, Stain, as he killed with blades according to the reports.

"I wonder why they are killing…. Maybe they're a cannibal? Or maybe…mumble…mumble..." he slowly descended into his string of rambling and mumbles, unconsciously channeling his quirk through his body, causing a small aura to appear, disturbing those on the train with him.

"Izuku! You're mumbling again…" Momo sighed next to him, Katsuki shaking his head in exasperation next to her. Izuku blushed and mumbled an apology. Katsuki glared at him.

"Stop being so fucking meek! I mean seriously, you're going to be a hero." Izuku winced at Katsuki's sudden raised voice, causing said boy to quiet down and apologize quickly. "I didn't mean to yell… old habits.. Sorry.." he mumbled to himself, ashamed. He thought he was improving.

The trio finally arrived at the highschool, walking through the large gates and arriving to their class. It seemed Aizawa wasn't there yet, so everyone was mingling. Izuku quietly moved to the back of the room, his anxiety finally catching up to him. He was too busy yesterday to really worry about it as much, but now that no one was distracted and he was in a room of people that would be his peers, he was absolutely terrified. One of the students noticed him sitting in the back and walked up to him.

"Hello! My name is Kirishima Eiji, nice to meet you! You were first in the exam yesterday, right? You're quirk seemed so cool! Super strength, right? My quirk is called Hardening, it allows me to harden my skin in a stone like form." Kirishima grinned, revealing sharp teeth. Izuku smiled meekly.

"M-my name is I-Izuku Midoriya.. Nice to meet you.." he didn't feel comfortable explaining his quirk, fearing that people would think it was creepy. The room quieted down, Aizawa walking in. He glared over the students, his eyes slowing over Midoriya before continuing on.

"We aren't done yet." he said ominously, causing whispers to break out throughout the class, wondering if there was another test. "We are going to be picking Class Representative and Vice Representative. So, come on up, introduce yourselves, say your name and quirk, then sit down. After that, I don't care how you select your Class Reps. Now, get to work." Aizawa explained, causing outrage at the strange way he brought it up. One by one, the class went up and explain their quirks and names. Soon, it was Izuku's turn, and he was absolutely terrified.

"M-m-my name is.. I-Izuku Midoriya…" he felt like he was going to hurl, "My quirk is called Umbrakinesis.. It allows me to manipulate my bones, blood, shadows, and have empowered physical attributes…. It's nice to meet you all….." he finished quietly, before quickly moving back to his desk. As he walked over, he heard a girl whispering to her neighbor.

"A quirk that lets him manipulate shadows and his own blood? That's so creepy." Izuku shrunk into his desk, ashamed. He laid his head on his desk and covered it, hiding the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"_I finally get a quirk of my own and it just has to be one that makes people dislike me…" _he felt the distressed thoughts that pushed him to suicide starting to resurface. He was slowly sinking into the darkness, self deprecating thoughts hurting his heart and feeling the tears slowly begin to spill over. He was so pathetic, he was such a slob, a terrible excuse for a human being, he should never came back alive. Maybe he should just kill himse-

"Kyoka! If I ever hear you badmouth a fellow student again, I will ensure you are out of my class as soon as possible! Do you understand me! Apologize!" Aizawa barked, causing Izuku's head to snap up, shocked that a teacher would stand up for him. Jiro shrunk under his gaze, twirling her ear jacks.

"I-I'm sorry Midoriya.. Your quirk is actually pretty cool… I guess I was just kinda jealous.." she mumbled. Izuku was shocked. Someone was jealous of his quirk? He blushed to himself.

"It's okay.." he was used to it after all, though the mocking was for a different reason now. I put his head back down, as people slowly finished up introductions. It was quickly decided that a voting system would be used to decide the Representatives. It was also decided you couldn't vote on yourself. Izuku sighed and hoped he wasn't picked. However, when the votes were cast, he was shocked.

Midoriya Izuku: 8 votes.

Yaoyorozu Momo: 6 votes.

Tenya Iida: 5 votes.

Midoriya was absolutely shocked. 8 people voted for him? He personally voted for Iida, but how was there so many votes for him? I mean, wasn't he just the quiet, weird kid in the back? He shuddered, not wanting to be in the spotlight for everything.

"Midoriya, Yaoyoruzu, please come to the front. Midoriya, you will be the Class Representative, Yaoyoruzu will be the Vice Representative. Now, it's time to start class." and so class started. Midoriya sat back down trembling slightly, but before he could get a panic attack, a sudden coolness washed over him and his face blanked out. All the emotions he was currently feeling blanked out and washed away to reveal nothing but analysis. He mechanically followed instructions and took notes, memorizing everything, emotions and worries completely absent. It wasn't until it was after class that his emotions came back, and they came back hard.

Midoriya struggled to breathe as he looked at himself in the mirror. What was that? He felt like a robot or something. It was like he didn't feel anything. No sadness, no worry, nothing. Just objective thought based on his goal, which was the class. He shuddered.

"Izuku! You alright in there?" Midoriya heard Katsuki call before he saw the said boy walking in. The moment he saw Midoriya's state, however, Katsuki immediately ran over to him. Midoriya was a mess. He had tears coming down his face like a faucet and he was breathing erratically, his face completely red.

"I-I'm fine Katsuki…" Midoriya managed to gasp out, to which Katsuki huffed to himself.

"Bullshit, Izuku you're crying like a maniac right now. What happened? Did someone say something to you? Who? I will kick their ass!" Katsuki shouted, pumping his fist in the air before giving a small grin. Izuku managed a small chuckle. Maybe Katsuki was getting better. He wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Bakugou... Let's head to lunch."

"You sure you're better?"

"I'm sure.."

"Okay.." the two boys walked to the cafeteria, getting their meal from Lunch Rush before sitting down. Yaoyorozu quickly sat down with them, as did Ochaku and Iida, who looked a bit bummed. Momo quickly noticed the tear stains on Midoriya's face.

"What happened?" she inquired. Midoriya shook his head and mouthed later. Momo nodded in understanding. Right as they did that however, the alarms began to blare and a security breach was announced, causing everyone in the cafeteria to panic and rush towards the door. Midoriya quickly stood up to try to figure out what was happening, being shoved to the side by several people. He was eventually knocked to the ground, and he began to panic. There was too much happening for him right now. However, before he could full on have a panic attack, the same sudden coolness washed over him and his face blanked out again. He quickly glanced out the window and noticed it was only reporters.

"Enough." His voice boomed out, completely emotionless. However, people ignored him. Midoriya merely nodded his head, face still blank before he pressed his hand to the ground, a giant wave of shadows converging on him before he appeared on top of the door.

"Enough! It's only the reporters. Calm yourself, and exit the cafeteria calmly and in an orderly fashion." His voice boomed out once again, the shadows fading rapidly to seem like he merely teleported. Everyone calmed down and left in an orderly fashion as he told, and Midoriya jumped down, walking over to Yaoyorozu and Katsuki. He suddenly regained control of his emotions again, and started to hyperventilate, breaking down. Luckily, no one else was there to see it, as they had all left already.

"Izuku! Are you alright?" Momo said, running over to him and holding him close. Midoriya hiccupped, as Bakugou looked on, confused as to how he should respond. He wasn't good at handling a crying Midoriya and he was afraid he was just going to upset him more.

"I'll be fine, my emotions are just playing catch up. I think it's a part of my quirk… if I become too stressed or start to panic, my quirk erases all emotions and fills it with nothing but objectiveness. So that's how I managed to do that…" Midoriya explained. He was still choked up a bit, but was feeling good enough to start walking back to class with them.

"Bro, that's amazing! You are literally a hero that won't panic in tense situations. That is invaluable in the field." Bakugou said, causing a small smile to form on Midoriya's face.

"Thanks… Kacchan…" Bakugou smiled brightly. Kaachan was a name for someone who finally earned his friendship again. He was glad that he finally succeeded in regaining the friendship that he so foolishly lost. The trio continued back to class and the day continued as normal.

After school was the first meeting for the class representatives for heroics. So 1-A and 2-B. That is where Midoriya met Itsuka Kendo and Neito Monoma, the Representative and Vice Representative of 2-B. He was glad that he had Momo with him, as Monoma scared him slightly. He seemed to detest everything about class 1-A, so having Momo to talk in his stead was nice. Of course, he couldn't just have her do everything, so he gulped down his anxiety and spoke up occasionally.

After the meeting, Momo and Izuku began to walk to the train station together, talking cheerfully. Izuku was glad he had such a wonderful friend. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and her quirk was absolutely amazing! Why wouldn't he like her? Wait, what? Like her? Well, yeah, as a friend. Izuku liked her as a friend… right? He sighed.

"Something wrong Izuku? You have been mumbling to yourself for a while." Momo looked over at him curiously, causing Izuku to blush and look away.

"Um.. it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Momo. I'm fine." he waved aside her worries, before hugging her and departing for home. He immediately passed out after he ate dinner with his mother, and was asleep before he hit his pillow.

The next day was exciting for Midoriya. It was the day they were going to be participating in Hero Training! He was so excited. The school day passed relatively quickly, and Midoriya was practically vibrating in his seat. Then, the door opened.

"I am walking through the door like a normal person!" All Might shouted as he pushed through the door. Immediately, the room began to buzz with excitement about All Might being the new teacher. All Might grinned down at the class.

"Today, we are going to be doing Battle Training! Behind me are suitcases labeled with your student number. If you remember, you were asked to submit a design for your hero costumes, so here they are! Get dress then head down to battlefield C," All Might said, causing Bakugou to grin. He was excited to beat someone's ass.

Midoriya looked down at his costume, happy with how it looked. He was wearing black pants with bandages wrapped around his calves, with a dark crimson overcoat with a white diamond on the back that was open, revealing his bare chest. He was kind of embarrassed about it, but he had to have access to his whole torso in order to generate his bone mass. Otherwise he would be ripping clothes left and right. He already went through too many shirts like that to be comfortable with.

"Wow Midoriya, I am glad I am not the only one who went shirtless!" Kirishima said, grinning with a thumbs up. Midoriya blushed in embarrassment and mumbled a thanks before they walked out, Katsuki walking with them chatting with Kirishima, who he had begrudgingly decided was friendly enough.

"I-Izuku? What is your costume?" Momo stuttered, her face flushed bright red. Izuku was _chiseled like a fucking roman god_. **(A/N I exaggerated a lot, I know.) **Izuku blushed as well, taking in Momo's costume in return. She wasn't just beautiful, she was _hot_. Both of them looked away.

"I-I need open skin to use my bones…" Izuku mumbled. Momo looked down.

"S-So do I.." they blushed up a storm, especially when Bakugou began to laugh at their faces. Soon, All Might showed up, and he gave a thumbs up.

"You look so… cool!" he said, grinning. Everyone grinned back at him. All Might pulled out a piece of paper, causing the class to sweatdrop.

"_A script?" _they thought in unison.

"Alright. So, today we are going to be doing battle training. You will be divided into two teams, villains and heroes. The villains will be in charge of guarding a nuclear weapon, paper mache, of course. The villains will be able to prepare traps and defenses for five minutes, before the heroes enter the building in order to capture the weapon. The villains win if they defend the weapon for 15 minutes, while the heroes will win if they succeed in capturing the weapon or if they succeed in capturing both the villains with the capture tape. I will be naming off the teams, Team One…" Midoriya tuned out until he heard his name. "Team Seven, Bakugou and Midoriya, you will be the villains. Team Eight, you will be Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu." he said. Immediately, Bakugou looked over at Midoriya and gave a gruff thumbs up, while Momo looked upset.

"I didn't want to fight you…" she mumbled. Izuku smiled and told her it was fine, but was inwardly nervous about it. He knew he had to strategize. Momo was a genius and had a powerful quirk, while Tsuyu was a very strong competitor. Her frog quirk would allow her to scale the side of the building, and countering Momo would be difficult as she could just make whatever she pleased.

"Just give it your all Momo, I would hate for you to hold back. I know I won't." Izuku gave an awkward hug, which Momo returned tentatively.

"What the hell Midoriya? Already getting hot babes like Momo? I am so jealous." Mineta said, a bit of drool lining his mouth as he ran his eyes over Momo's body like a hungry dog. Izuku suddenly felt a surge of an emotion he rarely experienced. Anger. He turned to Mineta, his body radiating a dark purple to black aura.

"Keep. Away. From. Momo." he said, his voice dark and his eyes glowing, the light suddenly seeming to dim around them, as a bone blade slid into his hand. The killing intent radiating from Izuku drew the attention of the entire class. Izuku could feel his emotions slipping away, but for some reason, the anger stayed. Izuku began to stalk towards the little pervert.

"M-Midoriya, I-I'm sorry, I won't- I won't do it again." Mineta sweated nervously. Izuku cracked his knuckles, and kicked the pervert hard enough for him to go flying comically in the distance. Suddenly his dark aura disappeared and he smiled cheerfully at everyone. No one seemed to care about the harm that was caused to Mineta.

"Damn Midori, I didn't know you cared so much about Yaomomo." Ashido let out a smirk, nudging Izuku's shoulder suggestively. Izuku turned bright red, as did Momo, before they both turned and started mumbling in sinc, denying everything. The class laughed at the not-couples misfortune.

"Eh hem, anyways, it's time for the training to begin. Midoriya, you and Bakugou will be the villains. Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu will be the heros. The villains will have three minutes to strategize. Go ahead to your positions."

Midoriya and Bakugou quickly ran to the building, arriving on the floor the bomb was on to strategize. Bakugou looked to Midoriya for advice, surprising him.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Stupid Deku, you're incredibly intelligent and have probabily been analyzing their quirks this whole time. What do you think you would do? What are their quirks anyways, I wasn't paying attention." Midoriya sighed.

"Tsuyu's quik is Frog. She has all the abilities of a frog, which includes strong legs, a long and powerful tongue, basic camouflage in theory, and possibly poison, but that is a stretch. Momo's quirk is Creation. Using her lipids, she is able to create any nonliving material if she knows the chemical makeup of the object, which in all honesty terrifies me. She could release a knockout gas like Midnight, or create fire like Todoroki, or create a ballistic weave from carbon fibers, or-"

"I get it, your girlfriend is strong. Good. I like a challenge. What do you suggest we do?"

"She isn't- well, I guess we should be prepared for anything. Yaoyorozu requires time to create something, so if we go hard and fast, I am assuming we should be able to catch her off guard. Tsuyu will be difficult to fight as well, as she is strong and stealthy. However, if she uses her tongue we get a window of opportunity. Grab it and pull, giving you a perfect shot for a powerful attack."

"So…? What's the plan?" Izuku let out a large grin.

"Well…."


End file.
